Items
Items are consumables in Block Fortress: War that are meant to help players out by providing various perks while in battle. These consumables range from instant heals to instant mineral shipments and will cost the player rare minerals to buy them. However, the player can only hold a maximum of 5 of each item. Items bought are persistent between battles, meaning that players can hold on to an item and use it whenever they want. Once an item is used, it has to be restocked at the player's current race's home planet if they wish to use it again in the future. Items are shared across all races(e.g. The Zomblock race will have access to items bought at the Block Men's home planet) and cannot be restocked during battles. The use of items is forbidden in multiplayer mode. How to Use When in battle, select your hero using the "Hero" icon. Then, adjacent to the "Attacking Mode" icon, tap one of the item icons to use one of that item. Tap and hold any of the item icons to read what it does without consuming it. Heal Instantly heals your current hero for 500 HP. If the difference between your hero's current health and his maximum health is less than 500, then the "Heal" item will restore that amount. Unused HP will then go to waste. Therefore, this item should best be used when your hero is running low on HP. Instead of using the "Heal" item, you can get your hero to stand next to your barracks or one of your captured resource blocks to heal but at a slower rate(around 15 HP/second). Also, all heroes but those from the Blockbots race will regain HP slowly over time(around 0.5 HP/second). Various abilities and equipment such as "Adrenaline" from Da Boss in the Goblocks race and "Med Pack" in the Block Men race respectively can increase regeneration speed, thereby avoiding the need of using a "Heal" item. Ability Points Completely recharges your ability points, allowing you to use any ability. If your hero is below L.3, the maximum ability points your hero can have is greatly reduced when compared to another hero at L.3 and above. Similar to "Heal", if there are leftover ability points after using this item, it will go to waste, so you should only use it in a pinch, especially when you have a low amount of ability points. Note that heroes do regenerate their ability points over time in battle but they will lose all of their current ability points when they die, which points to the fact that you should not use this item when your hero is low on HP. Revive Skips the respawn timer and instantly revives your hero. This item is particularly useful if you would like to revive a hero who has a very high level. Since higher hero levels can incur additional respawn time, your enemies will make use of this opportunity to wreak havoc upon your defenses and barracks, something that many players wouldn't like after all their efforts in attacking the enemy have gone down the drain. Invulnerable Prevents your hero from taking damage for a period of time. When used, a white rotating barrier forms around your hero and disappears after a period of time to signify that the item is no longer in effect. This is an item that comes in handy when your hero is being overwhelmed by enemies or is prone to death. You can also use it to push into the enemy's defenses and destroy their turrets. Certain races like the Blockoids and Zomblocks have hero abilities that can allow its units to take almost no damage from attacks, rendering the "Invulnerable" item useless. Reinforce Spawns all active squads that you currently have. This item is useful when you need more allies to fight despite their long spawn times. All squads will still spawn with their abilities. For instance, using "Reinforce" will spawn Zomblock squads around your hero if the squads have the "Summon" ability. The Alpha in Blockbots, however, can use its "High Yield" ability to reduce spawn timings for units, thereby greatly increasing the number of units produced, without the need of an item. Minerals Adds 100 minerals to your current mineral count. This item is useful, especially for defense, for building more turrets or blocks and greatly help in situations where players are running out of minerals to build defensive turrets.